


Waking Up

by lesbian_mikan



Series: Recovery on Jabberwock [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hinata Hajime wakes up as Kamukura Izuru, Post-Canon, angsty, but like not too much, honestly just a really brief introduction into the series, just a lil for spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_mikan/pseuds/lesbian_mikan
Summary: The survivors wake up.Alternatively: A very brief intro to my first ever Ao3 series :D The plan is to follow our original survivors (and of course those who slowly wake up) heal and recover from their trauma. I just really like character studies okay!
Series: Recovery on Jabberwock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so personally I think Kamukura wakes up instead of Hajime so yeahhhh no Hajime will be present thru the series unless its like a flashback or someone is talking about him. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this even tho I think it's sorta short and choppy! Feedback is welcomed <3
> 
> ALSO please note that while it's brief (about a paragraph), Akane does think about how skinny she is because she starved herself as a Despair. Just a lil content warning

There is darkness. There is darkness and deafening silence and then there is light. Blinding and painful to see even through your closed eyes.

Machines whir in the background and a smell akin to what the average hospital smells like pervades your senses. Whatever is happening around you sets off a flight or fight response. In a frantic motion you attempt to rise, eyes snapping open, only to bump your head on something. 

Well, that fucking hurt.

–––☆–––

  
  


Akane Owari isn't the type to be worried or to think too much. Even in a situation like this. Yet there's a nagging in the back of her mind begging her to just take a moment to ponder.

"This is… a lot." Mumbles a weak sounding Souda.

It should go without saying that of course he's right. What they'd been through  _ is  _ a lot. A lot doesn't even really begin to cover the amount of shit they'd been through.

Her stomach rumbles, and she looks down at it. When did she get so thin? Briefly, she examines as much of her body as she can without a mirror. She finds that her frame is unnaturally thin. After a few seconds she realizes her legs are shaking.

She is starting to feel very sick. She pushes the feeling away, however, trying to focus on the conversation happening around her. How long had everyone been talking?

"There's no need to start crying. It wouldn't help any." 

The man who says this had the body of her friend. He is supposed to be Hajime Hinata, she thinks. Because Hajime promised that it would be him that came out with the rest of them and not whoever the hell this is.

"Oh, fuck off. You're not even our friend! You just stole his body." Fuyuhiko barks, but his eyes are full of tears.

Akane is going to speak up, realizing that her and Sonia have been awfully quiet. She's interrupted, though, by the sound of a door opening. The sound of someone murmuring and then someone else shouting is all she hears before she falls to the ground, vision going black once more.

–––☆–––

"Ahem. Kamakura Izuru? Can you hear me?"

He narrows his eyes. His vision is oddly blurry, but he predicted that. With a huff he opens them fully.

In front of him is a nurse. Not Tsumiki, he notes. This one has more of a bland look to her, blonde hair tied neatly into a bun.

"I can hear." He says flatly.

The nurse nods, writing something down on her clipboard. She has a concerned look on her face. How terribly  _ boring _ .

"I'm very sorry about what happened to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to assist my colleagues with Owari." 

Izuru watches her flatten out the wrinkles in her scrubs. Her nails are painted bright pink, matching with the pale color of her attire. He's not interested in anything this woman is doing, yet it's second nature to observe every little detail regardless.

She says before she leaves to call her if he needs anything. He simply responds with a "I won't." and turns over to his side. He would say that he's using sleep to escape the plain nature of the hospital, but even his dreams are boring.

–––☆–––

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu finds that he has a hell of a headache. It splits through his skull and makes it feel like his head will explode. He doesn't think he'd be too upset if it actually did.

"We'll be removing the eye. Normally the patient would have a say in this, but seeing as you and your… peers… are in such a situation your consent is not necessary."

The doctor that tells him this is tall and skinny. On his chin rests dark brown stubble. His cheekbones protrude the skin, almost, and he looks ironically sickly.

Normally the yakuza would not take kindly to people telling him they're gonna just do something to his eye. But it isn't his eye, it's her's. He fucking wants that thing out of him as soon as possible. 

Dr. Cheekbones asks a few questions. The whole time he looks unsatisfied, suspicious, and disgusted. Like he sees Fuyuhiko as inhuman. 

Eventually he leaves. This is both a blessing and a curse. The doctor is not particularly fun to be around, but neither are his thoughts. Being left alone in an empty hospital room is bound to make a mind wander.

So it wanders. It wanders in places that make Kuzuryu thoroughly uncomfortable. He thinks about Peko and if she'll wake up. He thinks about whether or not he'll ever see Hinata again. Hinata who was his best friend after he lost Peko, Hinata who despite being cursed at and threatened stuck with him to the very end.

He doesn't deserve to see either of them again. Not after letting Peko sacrifice herself. Not after doing whatever terrible things he did as an ultimate despair that he couldn't remember quite yet.

Grumbling, he turns over to his side. A tear falls from the eye that is  _ his _ and he scoffs at the weakness. Why is he even surprised anymore? 

–––☆–––

A nurse helps her put her hair into a braid. The process of brushing it was surprisingly easy, as Sonia had expected it to be messy and matted. Perhaps it wasn't tangled, but it was quite long and the doctors wanted it put up.

"Thank you." She nods gracefully.

Despite all that's happened, she still has those princess instincts. She supposes she always will. Maybe that's not true, though. What sort of princess gives in to despair like she did before the simulation? She shudders at the ideas of what she might have done.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you're easily the kindest I've dealt with today." The nurse lets out a small laugh.

Sonia smiles, genuinely. "There is no need to be rude to you. You are only doing your job!" 

It's sort of odd how the princess stays in a good mood after what she's been through. She's an optimist by nature, but even most other cheery people would be torn down. And, while she is quite upset, she chooses to not dwell on it. Already she's decided to make the best out of this horrible situation.

The nurse excuses herself, saying that she must check on Akane again. This makes Sonia frown. From what little she's heard, Owari seems to be in the worst shape. Severe malnutrition, the doctors told her.

Hopefully the energetic woman would be able to recover. Things would be rather dull without her around, scarfing down food and offering unapologetic enthusiasm. She smiles fondly at the memories of eating breakfast with Akane in front of her and Gundham to her right side.

Oh, Gundham. Her smile dissipates as she remembers him. He's still asleep. He might always be asleep, she reminds herself.

Frowning, she glances at the clock. 6:37 p.m. Dinner is coming soon, apparently. Only about an hour to go.

–––☆–––

Kazuichi Souda cries. He cries a lot. The wave of realization hits him like a truck and he craves deeply to go back to sleep forever.

He hears the ticking of the clock. 7:21 p.m. He will have to see everyone soon. Is he even ready for that?

Miss Sonia is probably going to be there. Now that they're out of the simulation, the mechanic finds that he feels differently about her. It's such a sudden change that he doesn't really want to think about it.

He certainly isn't going to talk about it. God, no. He's gonna pretend like he wasn't a fucking creep for the whole time they were in the neo world. Maybe he'll even ignore her.

There's always the option of talking to Hajime. Except there isn't anymore. Because now he's Izuru Kamakura or whatever the fuck that guy calls himself. 

A knock on his door interrupts him from his spiral of frustration. One of the several nurses from earlier shyly walks in. While not on the same level of timidity, she reminds him of Mikan.

He dries the tears up as soon as possible, feeling embarrassed. 

"Excuse me, but I need you to come with me. You've gotta take a test before you eat." She smiles meekly.

He complies, getting up and walking to where she is. Because really, what else could he do?


End file.
